A pirate's life for him
by LexiJokerzgal88
Summary: We all know of the great Captain Foxy. But what was he before he was a pirate captain? HUMAN!FNAF AU Please read and review this.
1. Goodbye Faegen Hello Foxy

Late night in 1800s Ireland, a brick farmhouse in the woods had one light on in a window. In the window as a room that belonged to Faegen Sionnach (Author's Note: that means Joyful Fox in Irish. Perfect name for Foxy.) he was in there with a big sack of potatoes, and a fresh bottle of his father's rum from the cellar. The Sionnach family was a somewhat peaceful family of Irish farmers and hunters. But they also held a secret that they all changed into fox like creatures after an unseelie fae (author's note: type of faerie) cursed their ancestors long ago for trying to ward them off with a weak veil. The Sionnach family always had a big family with red hair and green or golden eyes. Most of the children farmed, hunted, or warded off faeries when they were teens. However when two foxes, Aednat (mean's little fire in irish) and William, fell in love; they got married and had 8 kits. One of the kits was obviously Faegen. He got the job of warding off faeries but he ending up befriending the good ones instead and in return they told him stories of human pirates and sailors. Faegen immediately wanted to be a pirate when he grew up. Now that's exactly what he was going to do. Since he was a 16 year old he was able to leave the house and get a job somewhere. So he decided to get the next best job to being a pirate, a sailor. So he'd go into the harbor and look for sailors in need of a new ship mate. Standing, he blew the candle out and left a lovely note for his family to read and went on his way. Aedant saw him go but didnt say goodbye because she knew if she hugged him she'd give him only a pool of tears and a broken heart. But she did pick up the note and sat on a rocking chair to read it.

 _Dear family,_

 _The farm life is not fer me. I need ta go fufill me dream of bein a sailor._

 _The salty sea wind in me curls, the way the ship rocks, the shanties. I want it all._

Aedant had to stop reading with a raised eyebrow,"Shanties...?" She whispered to herself before continuing.

 _I promise i'll visit when I can and bring back letters everyday. I love ye all so much._

 _It'd hurt me heart to see Mammy's green eyes so sad like that which is why I wrote this note._

 _Think of me always lads and lasses._

 _-Faegen._

Faegen's mother's tears dropped onto the letter and she put a hand onto her mouth.

"I love ye too, ye silly fox." She smiled widely.

Hours later Faegen walked towards a big ship with a man with purple hair and red eyes sitting on a barrel beside it. The man looked up at him and smiled showing his two bucked teeth. Faegen stifled a laugh and grinned.

"Hello, lad. Wouldja happen t' know any ships in need of another scalywag aboard his ship?"the young fox asked. The man chuckled a bit and said in a southern accent.

"Well of course. Freddeh needs one right now. And I think you're the right one for the job!" He stood up and offered a hand. "I'm Bonnie, pleased ta meetcha mr...?" Faegen hadn't really thought of a name for himself and he didnt wanna give his real name away. He knew people that weren't irish were gonna pronounce it wrong so he thought and thought until he remembered what his brothers used to call him and shook Bonnie's hand with a strong grip smiling.

"Foxy, Me name's Foxy."

 **(Authors Note: WELL I think that's a perfect spot to leave this chapter! This might have a bit of Foxy X Mangle Chica X Bonnie fluff but not yet. In due time shippers in due time. Any way please review this and tell me what you think. Bye bye!)**


	2. Meeting Captain Fazbear

**Bonnie's POV**

I walked onto the ship with my unofficial new shipmate, Foxy. To be honest, I thought Foxy was the stupidest name to give a child. What exactly were his parents thinking? Just because he had golden eyes didn't mean he was a fox, did it? I mean sure I can change into a bunny. But that's the most embarassin' thang to turn inta. The sound of Freddy's booming Russian voice calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts. The hell did I do this time?

"I'm guessin' tha' be yer captain?" The newcomer asked me. I sighed and looked away with a dull."Unfortunately..." before beckoning my brown index inger for him to follow. "C'mon I think ya should meet the bo- erm I mean Captain." Walking towards cap'n's quarters, I stop and look at Foxy. "You should wait out here he already seems in a real bad mood." Foxy nodded seeming to be really understanding which is surprising since what I heard them Irish people do and believe in nowadays. I opened the door and closed it behind me and was face to face with a pair of blue eyes, and boy when I say they ain't happy I mean they were I'm-gonna-skin-ya-alive-and-wear-you-like-a-fur-coat, not happy. My chest felt hot as I swallowed a lump down my throat. I was absolutely fucked. "Sorry I'm late to your call, Boss..." I said quietly.. Freddy grunted a bit and looked down taking his hat off to reveal messy brown hair.

"Does not matter..." He said in his Russian accent scowled looking more grumpy than usual. Something was clearly up. He grabbed a note from his coat pocket and handed it to me and I took it from him. "Fredrick sent this letter to me right on door." he explained pointing to the door to his quarters with a sword with pink ribbon on it. The note read:

 _Greetings old bear,_

 _I trust you got the message my new and dear shipmate Madalene? **(A/N: Madalene is Mangle i'm making her**_ ** _French_ )** _I do hate how stubborn you are._

 _Can't you see even your crew hates you? And you call yourself a damn captain._

I _doubt you can stop me from burning your stupid worn out ship right to the ground with you in it._

 _A captain goes down with his ship after all. And oh when yours goes down I'll be there laughing at you._

 _Good day, Fazbear._

 _\- Fredrick_

Oh no, this ain't good at all. I looked at Freddy with astonished red eyes. "So ya mean...?" Freddy nodded.

"Da ve might go to war vit them." He scowled. "Vhat we have four against five not fair fight..." My eyes suddenly lit up in realization and I look at him.

"Oh yeah! This Irish guy came over saying he wanted to be a part of our crew!" Freddy raised an eyebrow with a glint of hope in his eyes. Well just for a second before he got up and stood before me 3 feet taller than I was. (Author's Note: Bonnie's 5'9 and Foxy's 6'1 Chica's 5'7 smallest of em all)

"I vill talk to this 'Irish guy' myself." Freddy's voice deepened into a growl " _ **Alone**_." Gulping I quickly turned the other way and opened the door. Foxy found Chica and was talking to her while she was in a beautiful apron with blood from fish on it. Her gorgeous violet eyes had happiness inside them but looked like she saw right through Foxy as always and I walk over trying not to blush. Chica was the first one to see me and smiled the happiness only grew when she did.

"Oh hey, Bon'!" She greeted smiling. "I was just talkin to your new friend, Foxy!" I blushed hard at her voice.

"Uhm...Hey Chica. The captain wants to see im actually." Chica's violet eyes suddenly had a firey anger in them she was about to rant when Foxy got up.

"Alright." He smiled before looking at Chica flashing his sharp teeth. Wait, sharp?! "I had a grand time talkin' wit' che, lass." And then he just left. I dont think I trust him around Chica.

 **Normal POV**

Foxy walked towards Freddy's quarters with his boots making the wooden floor of the boat creak. He didn't quite like how this boat rocked at all. But he continued to walk over opening the door when he got there.

"Ahoy." He said trying to think of how the pirates the faeries told him about talked. But his voice was hoarse and he was trying to make a good impression. He wished he had appropriate pirate attire. But all he had was brown trousers and boots to match with a worn out white shirt. But not as worn out as the ship. His red curls were messy as if he hadnt brushed them in awhile. Freddy noticed this but didn't say a word. Despite this newcomer's messy clothes and hair he had strong muscles from farming and hunting as a boy and was praised for being the fastest fox in his family.

"So, you are Irish guy Bonnie talked about?" Freddy asked Foxy quickly nodded. He may look pirate material but he needed to see him in action before he made his decision. But he did admire Foxy's respect towards him, "You vill start by helping Chica with dinner. Then you will spend all night getting the barnacles off ship and then you'll patch up wooden floors and kill all termites." Foxy's eyes widen. That was a lot of work. But if it was how he was gonna be a pirate, then so be it. Freddy thought Foxy would chicken out from his job. But instead he heard a

"Aye, Captain anyt'in else?" Foxy asked. Freddy's eyes widened for the first time and from his first crew mate. He liked this fox already. No back-talk from an order just how he liked it. Freddy actually smiled and looked at the new fox pirate.

"No." He said before waving a gloved hand dismissing him. "Now get to work in kitchen." Foxy smiled wanting to give his new captain a giant hug but that wasn't very pirate like so he nodded and walked off with happiness in his golden eyes running to where he smelled food. When Foxy left Freddy's smile faded. His new shipmate only solved a few of their problems. The trouble with the two captains was just beginning. And Freddy was gonna make sure he and his crew was ready for anything.

 _ **(Author's Note: I'm really having fun with writing this! So I just had to update it right away! Sure it's at night again but I'm more creative at night anyways. So read and review! Also I made Freddy a stereotypical Russian bear because he seems really tough and he laughs to intimidate the night guard so I figure Russians are tough in movies (Not quite sure irl I mean Vladimir Putin looks pretty tough..) and Freddy's a big bad tough bear and leader so why not? You don't have to get my logic. Next chapter should be about what goes on in Fredrick's ship. But I don't know whatever pops up in my head the next night I'll write about it. See you guys later R+R! Bye! 3)**_


	3. When Foxy meets Madalene (Mangle)

Chica scowled fed up with Foxy sneaking food behind her back while helping her. They didn't have much food in this godforsaken ship so him getting a han d on any meat surprised her. Foxy was about to grab a fish head and eat it for himself when chica slammed the butcher knife onto the wooden counter and making the blad stick there. Foxy jumped back with a quiet 'Jaysus' and looked at her with his golden eyes. Chica looked at him with angry violet eyes but she calmly smiled.

"If ya want some fish heads why don'tcha go and put that one in the bucket over theah and throw em out?" She ordered. "Now?!" Foxy felt the same fear his mother did when she found out he did something bad.

"Yes Ma- I mean lass." He nodded grabbing the fish head and the bucket full of them and went upstairs with the bucket. When Chica heard the door close she sighed out of stress. She really needed a break from feeding two hungry men. Now she had three and nobody but Bonnie ever appreciated her cooking. But their eyes did seem satisfied with them, yet only Bonnie thanked her for it, and snuck in a kiss when she's working on dinner with her looking dumbstruck afterwards and blushing madly. To tell you the truth she loved Bonnie just didn't say because she knew how Freddy was with love. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door being opened and quickly g

ot back to cleaning the fish. What she didn't know was it was a familiar face of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. _**(A/N: Yes that is toy chica)  
**_

Meanwhile, Foxy ate the fish heads by himself on the bow of the ship humming a sea shanty. At least he thought he was alone for a few seconds before a feminine voice hummed along and boots clanked towards him Foxy raised a brow and turned to look at the woman walking towards him. But she was gone. She shrugged just to see her sitting beside him.

"You don't mind if a lady like me shares those fish heads with you, non?" Madalene asked smiling showing her pearly white sharp teeth. Foxy blushed deeply at this new fox woman. Her skin was a fair peach color, Her hair was white as freshly fallen snow her golden eyes were brighter than his own. Her hips had big curves and she had medium sized tits. Foxy loved her as soon as he heard her voice but for her to be beautiful too was heaven for the new pirate.

"A-Aye, lass. Ol' Foxy wouldn't mind a' tall..." He blushed deeply. Foxy truly was in love. So was Madalene. But she doubted he loved her back from her experience with men. Her eyes widened and she let out a bubbly giggle leaning into him teasing him to no end.

"'Ol' Foxy'? But you dont even look old, mon cher." she said sounding more like a french siren than a fox as she took a fish head and bit into it chewing. "I'm Madalene, pleased to meet you ol' foxy." She winked at him seeing his face flush with pink. Madalene giggled at this again. Foxy awkwardly ate a fish head turning away from her. But he couldn't look away forever. "Why do you work for this asshole bear? You seem much more skilled by working with us." Foxy swallowed the 5th fish head and looked at this new vixen.

"Us?" Foxy repeated. "There's more of yeh?" He asked her. Madalene rolled her eyes and held his lower jaw with her claws digging into them before tapping his forehead.

"Oh, ne sois pas stupide, I come from the ship your capitane is rivals with." **(Author's Note: Translation: Dont be silly)** She smiled. "But seeing that look in your handsome golden eyes you won't tell a soul." Madalene leaned in like she was going to kiss him and Foxy closed his eyes puckering his lips but then he ended up kissing her pirate hat smiling widely. Foxy heard her giggle but when he removed the hat she was gone. She left a note in the hat in cursive writing that says. 'We'll be in touch, mon cher. -M xoxo' Foxy sighed lovingly but then snapped out of it. If this vixen was a part his Captain's rival's crew then he immediately should hate her guts. Right? He didn't know. Part of him wanted to see her again, but he still wanted to be a loyal shipmate. But was it worth it? I mean he's noticed things. The ship was obviously at a horrid state the holes were patched poorly and the crew, well the two people, seemed sad here. He was gonna make sure he made things better. But right after he finished the bucket of fish heads he won't let anything go to waste.

Meanwhile, Chica held a picture in her hand from her little sister looking shaken up. Bonnie came in there about to tell her how he felt when he just saw her standing there shaking. Bonnie walked over cautiously with a look of worry in his red eyes.

"...Chica?" Bonnie said softly trying not to stomp his foot like rabbit's do when they're nervous. Chica looked at him with scared violet eyes showing him the picture of her sister without any eyes or mouth but she was smiling. Bonnie cringed a bit at the sight but hugged her tightly to comfort her. "Now, Chica, I'm sure she's gonna be fine."

"B-But what if this is real, Bon?" She looked at him her lip quivering. "I don't want any harm to happen to my l'il sis!" Chica scowled wiping her tears. "We gotta stop this pirate shit before it gets outta hand." Bonnie sighed, for it's already gone too far as is.

On Fredrick's ship, things were already going crazy. Especially the captain himself. See he wore those new top hats made of animals and now he's literally 'mad as a hatter'. The first signs was him pacing everywhere while in mid speech talking to himself about his own little plans. But yet he snapped out of it like nothing ever happened. The crew seemed to notice, which is why Charlotte (Toy Chica), and Madalene left. Unlike BonBon (Toy Bonnie), they were actually intelligent women. Even though Charlotte was a bit naive and innocent, Madalene was there to knock sense into her. Right now they were in the cargo part of the ship and sat beside each other on barrels full of beer.

"So, dear Charlotte, what did you find on that godforsaken ship, ah?" Madalene asked. Charlotte was surprised. How did she know she was on the ship. "Before you say anything, it was quite obvious, cherie. You're not good at sneaking. If he wasn't an idiot, I'd be surprised BonBon didn't spot you leaving."

"Well i'm scared, Maddie..." She said quietly putting her hands together nervously. "Fredrick dropped a picure with my eyes and mouth cut out. What if he...what if he kills me?" Charlotte's lip were quivering now. Madalene hugged her tightly.

"Now, now you know I wouldn't let that happen." The french vixen stroked the back of her best friend "And besides your sister would kill him for that. But I agree he drew a drawing on my bedroom wall that looked like me mangled up with two heads." Madalene shivered at the thought of it. "If I weren't in my right mind i'd think he'd want to make us part of a freak show..." Charlotte's eyes widen and let out a small whimper.

"It all started cause of the dumb hat he's wearin and won't take it off." The blonde haired chick said. Madalene's eyes narrowed as she thought about it hearing her demented captain mutter again.

"Hmmm oui, and I think we should replace it next time we go into town with an identical one." Madalene was about to tell her plan when Fredrick called their names.

"Oh Madalene, Charlotte, where are you...?" He said wielding a toolbox full of weapons. Charlotte was about to stand but Madalene smelled the weapons and grabbed her arm.

"Charlotte, cherie, we have to hide and run before he catches us." She whispered grabbing her friends hand and running off but it was too late by the time they got upstairs Madalene was already greeted with a sword to her throat holding the golden sword holder of her own.

"Just where do you think you're going, dears?" Fredrick asked with a crazy look in his baby blue eyes.

 **(Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND A cliffhanger to finish this chapter off! Sorry it took 3 days for this to finish. I didn't have writer's block I was just sad lately. So I kept working on it everyday. Anyways I appreciate you guys favoriting my story! As always, r+r! Bye now!)**


	4. A Warning

The white french fox looked directly at her former captain's crazy blue eyes with her own golden ones. She felt the shivering of her blonde haired friend but softly took a breath and looked down at the sword placed near her neck with a soft smile giggling from her nose.

"Oh, mon captiaine..." She smiled putting the sword down slowly with her own. "I think you've been smelling the sea air too long, no?" Fredrick sighed and looked the other way.

"Yes...I-I mean no!" Madalene giggled she knew her charms were working, at least she thought they were.

"Shh..." Madalene silenced him pushing him onto a barrel gesturing Charlotte to the hat. The blonde nodded and crawled behind the same barrel lifting her arms towards the hat. Fredrick leaned close as he felt a soft breeze followed by coldness where his hat was. He scowled upon Madalene and slapped her across the face. The white vixen growled holding her cheek.

"Seducing your captain, Madalene?" Fredrick smirked and grabbed Charlotte and Madalene's wrists. "Oh that's low even for you, but of course the French were never my favorite country..." With that he grinned and pushed them down towards the basement of the ship with his toolbox in his hand.

At dusk, Foxy slept on the deck of the ship snoring softly talking in his sleep. He finished all the tasks Freddy wanted him to do and more. For starters he fixed the jolly roger and drew the skull of a fox onto it instead of a bear, then he patched the hole's with tar and painted it the same color as the wooden floors. Next he cleaned the kitchen but was terribly worried about Chica. She seemed to be sad come supper time and everytime he wanted to ask she'd just change the subject. It was best he let her be. Then he grabbed a jar of a green juice from his bag. It helped kill the other bugs and rodents but it smelled like 'shite' so he decided to mask the smell with rum. Every termite on the ship dropped dead the minute he opened the jar. The red haired irish pirate rubbed the sweat from his forehead and decided to summon merrows (A/N: irish sea faeries) with a crystal the faeries gave him and put it in the waters for company. They chatted for quite awhile at the light of the moon and they left him there when he drifted off with a nice blanket made of seaweed and a pillow of silk. Foxy was now sleeping on the pillow suggled into the green blanket.

In the dream, Foxy sat in a ship with a crew hard at work it was a beauty with 7 white sails and freshly cut wooden floors. He wore a black captain's hat with an orange feather on the side sticking out, orange lining on the sides of the hat and 'Captain foxy' stitched in the inside of the hat. He had black gloves on and a white shirt with a frilly part on the chest side with red buttons. He wore a finely made black coat with folded sleeves at the end and orange lining to match his hat. His trousers were black as well with a sword holster and an orange belt to keep them up and his boots were shined looking new and beautiful folded to see the orange lining at the end of the boots. Yes he looked like a fine pirate captain if he said so himself but something felt odd about this. Like something was about to happen. The clouds rolled in telling of a storm that never came his crew disappeared in a flash. He looked around, what sort of magic was this? The pirate then heard a voice, it sounded like a soft haunting whisper as a door opened.

"Faegen..." It called out, Foxy walked towards the voice in a trance he wanted to walk away but his boots said otherwise. How did this voice know his name, who was this or rather what did it belong to? A ghost? Walked through the door and saw a crying woman hunched over with white hair and a jacket to match. The pirate fox's golden eyes widened as he recognized that white hair anywhere. Rushing over he stopped with a symathetic look on his face.

"Aw lass, don' cry ol foxy's gotcha..." He said with a sad smile reaching out for her. He stopped however to see that this wasnt the Madalene he'd met last night, no she had another head stitched on, blood splattered onto her coat as metal whips stuck out of her back. She had only one eye and on the black exposed eye socket she was crying blood while her normal one cried salty tears and they collided together. She had a black gloved hand and a hook and sharp white teeth. She screamed upon seeing her love's face, she didnt want him to see her like that as she pushed him away and ran even though she was in great pain bones snapping a bit from the weight of the whips on her back, it was a miracle she could still walk. Foxy's eyes widen as he chased her but as he walked he began to have flashes of what this really was blood walls saying 'SAVE THEM" and "HELP US" a picture of Madalene's mangled state was plastered on a door with "UGLY IS BEAUTIFUL" across it.

Foxy wondered who did this to her as he put his hand on the handle but felt a breeze and a childish giggle. The pirate quickly turned his head towards a yellow blur that closed the door, maybe this girl could give her answers. Walking to the door with a picture of a eyeless sharp toothed woman on it she was smiling despite it and the words "ONCE NAIVE NOW SHE'S LEARNED" were written on it with blood. Foxy cringed at how horrid this ship turned out to be as he opened the door to the room grabbing his sword to defend himself. In the corner of the room was a girl with her backed turned facing the wall with long flowing blonde hair and a white silky night gown humming quietly to herself. He opened his mouth to speak when she immediately turned to reveal that she was the same girl without eyes and the sharpest teeth he ever did see. Even though she had no eyes she looked pained her gums bruised as if someone forced the teeth into her mouth as a replacement. Foxy recoiled and looked terrified but was soon greeted to a white flash of light. The girl was frozen as if time stopped the creaking of the ship rocking against the waves only making a sound. Hovering off the ground was an inhuman figure with pale skin like a doll's the creature wore a mask that looked like a marionette's and long flowing black hair flowed from it's shoulders. The doll like creature looked like it wasn't all there a vivid translucent being from sleep paralysis.

Foxy's golden eyes looked entrance as he looked at this mysterious and elegant being that floated before him. The creature pointed towards a tall mirror and whispered a "Look at yourself...", The fox pirate walked towards the mirror and saw that he was broken himself clothes tattered and damaged he had a metal hook and hand and his left eye looked dim with a scar across it. His sharp teeth had gold caps on half of them and his feet felt heavy as they clanked. He seemed more metal than fox now. There he saw a picture at the corner of the mirror of himself laying on the floor with a gloved hand weilding a sword. On it was blood writting that said "HE'S BEEN BROKEN, BEATEN, AND DEAD". Foxy looked over at the mysterious creature and realized this had to be a warning.

"How do I stop this from happening...?" Foxy asked it. "How do I save them?" At this the doll like person was taken aback as it paused tilting it's head in a confused manner.

"Save them...?" It whispered. "You can't, Faegen...i've tried." The voice seemed dismayed and hopeless as it looked down. Foxy was confused, how did this doll know who he was? Was it an angel? What it another faerie trying to warn him. He was interupted by his thoughts when the creature placed it's hand on the fox's cheek. "But you can help them escape from their captain and become theirs. Bury the hatchet of the two captain's rivalry or things might become worse than they are. Please, Faegen, heed my warning. We'll be in touch sooner than you think." Foxy had so many questions but was silenced by the creature's hand waving once around his face as everything went black and he was back in reality sitting up with a gasp. He remembered all of that dream, it couldn't have been a mere nightmare. It was a warning, a warning of a battle that was only just beginning that must be stopped. But the only thing on his mind was saving those two girls.

 **Author's Note: Well I am so sorry for not getting this updated sooner. This has been on my laptop for quite sometime and now I get around to finishing this chapter. I had some medical stuff going on with me and now i'm back to writing. I'm thinking of writing a creepypasta fanfic next but I'm not quite sure the fandom is still alive. Oh well FNAF is supposed to be dead now and i'm still writing a story about it. Anyways, enough rambling, please tell me your thoughts and review this story. I love hearing from the readers and it warms my heart that people are actually favoriting this story as well as following. Bye now have a nice night! 3**


End file.
